I need a love story (Edward E)
by Royed Mustric XD
Summary: a girl gets sucked into fmab and looses her memories. all she knows is her name and the challange truth set her. I'm rubbish at summary's so you'll just have to read to find out more chao. x rated T for some language
1. Chapter 1

**I need a love story**

It was a normal day for me. Get up, brush my teeth, get ready and go to school. I get to school, in class things get thrown off me, i get called names and then i get into a fight with one of the lads for 'bullying his girlfriend'. Like i said, a normal day. I have two friends, Caitlin and Rhia, they're really nice and we're really close. So when i get home, i threw my keys on the kitchen bench and make tea. My mum is at work, so the beating can wait. Hi, the names Lily, I'm 13 years old, there's not much to be told about me, I'm 4.4 and i have brown hair that goes down to my waist. My personality is, well i guess i have split personality's. So yeah, thats me.

It was around 7 o'clock when my mum came home. "Lily! Downstais now!" i heard her shout. I paused the episode of fullmetal alchemist i was watching and went downstairs. "Yes mum?" i asked her wearily, already knowing whats about to come. My mum is drunk again, she's like one of them bad fathers who beats you when he's drunk. "I heard you got into another fight at school! How many times have i told you!" she shouted at me, she slapped me across the face. "You told me not to get int0 fights." I said, she never listens to my side of the story, i gave up trying to explain years ago. "Exactly!" she screamed and then punched my stomach, she seemed even more drunk than usuall. I doubled over, the breath knocked out of me. She kept hitting me 'til i was black and blue, screaming curses and things at me. We were in kitchen, i was on the floor, blood pouring from my nose and mouth. Then she reached into the draw's and grabbed a knife. So she finally decided to kill me. But it's tough luck 'cause i ain't dyin anytime soon! I got up with whatever strength i had left and headed for the door. "Get back here you b***ch!" she screamed. I ran through the streets and luckly my mum wasn't following so i slowed down. That's when i noticed how foggy it was, i shivered and rubbed my arms. I had no intention of returning home and my friend's houses were too far away to walk. So i went into an alley and huddled in a corner. "I wish i was in the world of fullmetal alchemist, life there would be so much better there. It's pretty obvious i don't belong here" i whispered, My eyes prickled with tears. " i want to go somehwere else, to the place where i belong" i sobbed. I fell asleep like that. Sobbing. I woke up sometime later, not in an alley, but in a white abyss.

My eyes still blurry from tears I saw a white figure standing in front of me, the only way to notice him is the black aura surrounding him and his wide grin. "Truth!?" I gasped, how? Why? All these thoughts swirled around my head. "Aw, I'm touched that you know of me!" he said, the grin never leaving his face "Of course! You are the universe, you are the world, you are one, you are all and you are me" I said excitedly, I had memorised that all, I loved truth, he is like so awesome! "That's right, now, do you know why you are though" he said, his grin widening if that were possible. I shook my head, "I am here to grant your wish, to put you where you belong. I will send you to your rightful place but i have a challange for you. In this new world is where you father is, you are to find him, and if you do i will send for you with one last challange" he said. "My father?! wait-_- since when do you grant wishes?" i asked, "You do not belong in the world you are in now, so i am here to send you to where you are meant to be, that is all" he replied "And one other thing, there is a toll to pay, from you, i will have your memories, all that will be left is your name and the challange i set you. Now bye bye" he said. I just grinned. "This should be fun" i thought aloud. "One request though" i said. "oh? and what might that be?" he said. "Be my friend" i answered, my grin spreading "I guess we could, sounds fun, now off you go" he said and the door behind him opened up and the little arms came out. "Okay then, chao" i said as they took me away into the darkness.


	2. Waking up in the Military!

**Waking up in the Millitary?!**

My head hurt, all i could feel was the pain in my head. Everything else was numb, my eye lids felt heavy and i couldn't move them. I gave up hope of waking, it was just so damn hard and I'm too lazy to try i guess haha. Then all the wait lifted, and i felt like i could move again. It was easier to breathe. I opened my eyes to be surrounded by people, and me being who i am, got scared, i guess you can call me shy. I looked around, wide eyed and looking scared then i heard shouts that hurt my ears "What's going on ut here?! get back to work immedatly!" a man shouted "A girl just came out of nowhere sir!" some man shouted back. I sat up, hugging my knee's looking around "Wh- where a..am .. i..i?" i stuttered. I was terrified. A man made his way to the front, and looked alot like me. Then i remembered the challenge i had been set, find your father, but this man can't be him. Another man was beside him, he wore glasses and had black hair too. He saw me and his eyes widened. "Hey, are you alright? you look terrified" he said to me. He knelt down in front of me. "Maes! we don't know who she is or where she came from! she could be dangerous!" said the man that looked like me. "Roy, does she look dangerous to you?! because to me she looks lost and terrifed!" Maes said. Then i burst out into tears hugging my knees "Hey, hey shhh it's okay, we won't hurt you" Maes said and hugged me. I hugged him back and cried into his chest. I don't know him but i just felt like i could trust him you know? "Now, lets get you inside, your freezing" he said and picked me up, seeing as i didn't look like i could do anything in this condition. I held onto him for dear life, afraid of what these other men would do. The other man, Roy i think, followed us. The rest of the men just stared at us, making me feel very uncomftable. We got to an office inside the giant buildings and Maes put me on the sofa but i didn't let go of him. He just chuckled and sat of the sofa next to me. Roy just stood in front of us, fumeing, If i was honest with you, I'd say he looked scary. "Right. i want to know who you are and what you are doing here!" he shouted and flinched into Maes. "Roy! she's just a child! leave her alone!" Maes defended. I took a deep calming breath "I'm lily, i don't know where i came from or how i got here" i said, tearing up again. I was shivering and i felt really light headed all of a sudden and i didn't like this feeling one bit. "What!? how can you not know that!?" Ry shouted at me furious and i jummped behind the sofa "Please don't hurt me!" i begged. His face showed shock at first, then he softend "I wont hurt you" he said. I stood up slowly but i fell back, feelin g dizzy before my world turned black once again.

(A/N I've added a few more details to the first page so if you've read this before go back and read it :) )

I awoke in a white room on a soft bed. The white hurt my eyes a bit until i got used to it. I looked around looking curious. "Ah, i see your awake" a man said. I looked to the source of the voice to find a man clad in white holding a clip board. "Where am i?" i asked. "You are in a hospital, you collapsed while in the military building, you poor thing, what were you doing in there?" he asked. I sat up on the pillows "I..i do..don't k..know" i stuttered. He tutted and came over to me, he put his hand on my forehead and sighed. "You have a fever, that won't help your condition, I'll get some food and ice packs for you, you just sit still okay?" he said and i nodded, "My name is Dr. professor me by the way, weird name i know but that's life, I'll be right back" he said and walked out the room. I leaned back and sighed. Why can't i remember anything? Maybe if i find my father i will get my memories back!, yeah! that's what I'll do. Now i need to get out of this place. I was just abut to get out of bed when i heard muffled voices behind the door and someone barged in. "You are under arrest for breaking into the military base!" someone said and went to grab me when the doctor came in. "Don't touch her! if she faces anymore traumatizes she could loose the rest of her memories and go into a coma! you maybe a general but i will NOT allow any one to harm my patients!" he said and i shrunk to back of the bed, my eyes wide with fear. The general turned on his heal and flung his arms in the air, "You have no right!" he screeched and i covered my ears, he was really starting to piss me off, i may not know him but i got a bad feeling about him. "I will take her if i want to!" he continued. I may not know who i am but i do not appreciate being man handled. Some thing came over me and i stood up on the bed. "SHUT UP!" i screamed "YOU GUYS ARE DOING MY HEAD IN!" i continued, for some reason i was out of breath, while all the men just started at me, looked terrified, "I'VE GOT NO IDEA WHO I AM, WHERE I AM OR HOW I GOT HERE, SO I SUGGEST YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, GOT IT!" i said to them, but the general just seemed pissed. I was feeling dizzy again and i lurched forward and fell into the bed, my vision gone black for the third time today.

I awoke in the same room, but i could feel two presence in the room. I looked to the side to find Roy and Maes sitting there chatting to each other. "Oh! i see your awake! that's good" Maes said smiling, Roy just looked pissed. I sat up, leaning on the pillows I smiled at him. "why did that man come in saying i was under arrest? he was really scary" I mumbled. "I don't remember doing anything wrong" i said "You didn't do anything, that man was just scared of you, that's all" Maes replied, the way he was talking to me made me feel like a kid again, though then again, i guess i was. "Scared? why was he scared? did i hurt someone?" i asked, "No no, i don't know why he was, but that's all over now" he said with a reassuring smile. "Oh, and before the doctor said something about a condition, is something wrong with me?" i asked. Roy just sat there, tapping his finger on the arm of the chair looking very annoyed. "Well, there's nothing wrong with you, but you have a thing called amnesia." Maes answered. I was about to ask what that was when the doctor came in. "Ah! i see your awake, i have to run some tests and see figure out certain things so if you don't mind, colonel, lieutenant colonel could you please leave" he said. "No! i don't want Maes to leave!" i said suddenly. They all looked at me strangely "Please?" i begged giving them the puppy dog eyes. The doctor finally gave in "Maes can stay, but Roy will have to go" he said and i nodded. Roy mumbled something and walked out as Maes and the doctor sat down. "Alright then, first off, we need to see how bad the amnesia is" he said. "Okay then, Whats your name?" he asked  
"Lily" i replied.  
"Okay, how about a surname? he asked and i shook my head  
"Right, how old are you?" he asked while writing something down on a clipboard  
"I don't know" i replied, i was starting to worry, why don't i know how old i am? the doctor wrote something on the clipboard again  
"Any relatives?" he asked me  
"I know i have a father, but i don't know who he is" i said. Maes just sat there, with a reassuring smile, urging me to go on.  
"Alright then, do you know where you are from?" he asked and i shook me head. "okay, I'm going to take some blood to see about any of your relatives" he said and i nodded, that makes my challenge easier then, i thought and the doctor stuck a a sharp thing in my arm, and extracted some blood and i just stared in wonder. "I might be a while so you just get some rest okay?" he said and i nodded and he left. "Thank you Maes" i said and yawned. "It's okay, i didn't do anything, now get some some sleep and when you wake up we'll know who your father is, so don't worry" he smiled and i nodded and yawned again. I lay back and closed my eyes, "Night, Maes" i mumbled and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Father?

Father?

Lily's P.O.V

I yawned and rubbed my eyes, opening them just a crack. I turned my head to the side to see no one. I started to get scared, without Maes, i was alone. I'm pretty sure Roy doesn't like me either. I opened my eyes fully and sat up eyes wide. I heard voices and the clanking of boots getting closer and i pulled the blanket up to my neck, cowering in case that mam came back. Then the door burst open and gave a startled scream, shocking the men. "What do you mean?! I can't be her father!" Roy shouted, completely forgetting me. No, i don't want him to be my father, he's scary! i thought. "Well, the data base said so!" the doctor shouted back. "Um... guys, your scaring Lily" Maes said, pointing at me. And both men looked at me, "Jeez, if your gonna stare take a picture, it lasts longer" i said to them, then gasped, "Did i just say that?" i mumbled with my hand over my mouth. "Hey Roy! she even has your personality!" Maes exclaimed. "She can't be my daughter! the only person i loved was Rebbecca and she's gone!" He shouted, "That name... it's, familiar to me" i mumbled, Then images flashed in my mind, a girl with brown hair, dark blue eyes. "What?" Roy asked, "Brown hair, always in a pony tail. Dark blue eyes, she always hurt me" i replied, grabbing my head, "Make it stop!" i screamed, all these memories of her, it hurt my head, I scrunched up in ball. "Lily!" Someone shouted. Then is stopped, the pain, and i sighed in relief and settled my self against the pillows. "She, was my mother, her name was Rebbecca, she had brown hair and dark blue eyes" i said, Maes was at my side along with Roy, "That's what Rebbecca looked like, and i guess you could say you look like me" Roy said smiling and i smiled at him, "Maybe your not as scary as i thought you were...dad" I replied, and he smiled and hugged me, "And i guess i could learn to love you kid" Hr answered and i cried with tears of joy. The doctor and Maes just smiled and left the room, letting us catch up, well, him telling me about him, me, well.. i just sat there listening, adding things where i thought right. I tried to get out of bed, "Hey, where do you think your going kiddo?" Papa asked while i put my arms out for balance. "No where, it's just been so long since i walked on my own two feet" i said and he grabbed my arm, helping me balance. "Thanks papa" I said and smiled "No problem kiddo" He replied and smiled back. I took a deep breath and moved my foot forward, i took a step but my legs were too weak and so i collapsed, luckily papa was there to catch me.

"Whoa there, maybe you should reconsider moving about for later" Papa said and picked my up bridal style and lay me back on the bed. "Nah! i hate hospitals! i wanna go!" I whined jokingly. Papa chuckled "Now why does that sound familiar to me, oh wait! that's it, fullmetal doesn't like them too" He mused, "Fullmetal?" I asked, "Whats that?" I asked curiously

"Oh right! you don't know him, well Lily Fullmetal is a boy, an alchemist. He works for the state military" Papa stated, i remember him going on about the military and how he was a colonel and everything, so why would a boy join?

"Oh? Can i meet him? how old is he?" I asked him excitedly and he just chuckled at my antics.

"I don't see why you can't meet him, and I've got a mission for him anyway. You're allowed out tomorrow so you can meet him then, and he's 14 by the way. Now, it's late so get some sleep, I'll come back in the morning" He said and got up from his seat. I slid down on the bed so i could sleep in a more comfortable position and he came and tucked me in slightly.

"Goodnight papa" I yawned and closed my eyes, i felt him kiss my forehead gently

"Goodnight Lily" Papa replied and slid out of the room. I sighed in contentment and slipped into the land of dreams.

Only to be rudely woken up surrounded by a familiar white emptiness.


End file.
